


7 minutes in heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, JOE ISNT A BOTTOM HE JUST LIKES TO SUCK PATRICK OFF, M/M, Van Days, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They are sleeping close together in the back of the van when Joe wakes up to the sound of Patrick's soft moaning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this was for a prompt in a kink generator. i got coming quickly + blowjobs, and this is what i made. enjoy!

Patrick and Joe have been dating for a while, soon after their tour started. They are very happy together and Patrick loves Joe's soft nature and his lisp was to fucking die for. Joe, meanwhile, loves Patrick's kindness and his lips.

They are sleeping close together in the back of the van when Joe wakes up to the sound of Patrick's soft moaning. His eyes open and he looks at the sleeping boy. He's blushing profusely and Joe hears the sound of his name amongst the mumbling. "Y-Yeah, right there, Joe, please," he hears, and Joe squirms in his seat. He hopes Andy and Pete don't wake up; he's getting horny, seeing Patrick so desperate in his sleep. "S-shit, oh my god," he whimpers.

Patrick wakes up a few minutes later, feeling Joe stare intently at him. His cheeks are still red and he looks mildly confused until his gaze locks with Joe's. "Y-You heard?" he says, smiling nervously.

"Of course," Joe answers. "Want me to suck you off?" he asks, and Patrick nods eagerly. Joe fumbles with the zipper of Patrick's jeans, sliding them down. His dick is rock hard, and he has the feeling Patrick will come quickly.

He palms his erection and he starts licking and sucking at the head, and Patricks lets out a whimper that makes Joe achingly hard. Patrick grabs him by the hair and Joe moans into his mouth, and the idea of Pete and Andy waking up turns him on more than he'd like to recognize.

"I-I'm gonna come, Joe," Patrick hisses and his thighs are shaking and God, Joe is in fucking _love_ as white spills out of Patrick's cock, right into his mouth. Joe swallows it without thinking twice about it, and he kisses Patrick. "I taste _gross_ ," Patrick says.

"You taste wonderful, shut up," Joe jokes, and Patrick shoves him away as he shoves his dick into his jeans and zips it back on. Joe huddles close next to him, and they fall peacefully back into sleep.


End file.
